The invention relates to a display device, and in particular to a display device and a light source therefor.
FIG. 1A is a schematic view of a conventional liquid crystal display 1. FIG. 1B is a plan view of FIG. 1A. FIG. 1C is a local enlarged plan view of a dotted area IC of FIG. 1B, showing a lamp 14 and an electric wire 16.
The liquid crystal display 1 comprises a housing 10, a panel 12, a light source (lamp) 14, an electrode, and a wire 16. The panel 12 and the light source 14 are both disposed in the housing 10.
As shown in FIG. 1C, the electrode 18 is partially disposed in the light source 14 and partially protrudes therefrom. The electrode 18 is electrically connected to the wire 16. A solder 15 is applied thereto by a soldering hammer or welding iron (not shown) to connect the electrode 18 and the wire 16.
This connection presents disadvantages as follows.
During welding, an additional tool such as the welding iron must be applied to connect the electrode 18 and the wire 16, increasing manufacturing costs.
The welding technique requires considerable accuracy by skilled operators. If operators are not sufficiently skilled, a weld may be defective or incomplete. More seriously, incomplete cold welding may often be falsely detected as complete. Testing methods, such as by X-ray, have been developed to check defective welding.
Furthermore, since the lamp 14 has thin walls, at high temperatures produced during welding, heat may be directly transferred to a portion of the lamp 14 near the electrode 18. If the lamp 14 is exposed to high temperature over a long period of time, it may be cracked or broken, causing gas leakage if the lamp is a CCFL.
Moreover, since the electrode 18 is connected to the wire 16 by welding, and there are many lamps disposed in a backlight unit, if a lamp 14 is broken, it is very difficult to replace the broken lamp. Thus, reassembly of the backlight unit is also difficult.